Waiting
by BlueFox of the Moon
Summary: -"I am a Mage" she stated, "and you are the Marquis of Athlum." Blond brows met in confusion. "What does that--?"//"He'll come back. To you." Postgame.


So I haven't actually finished the game just yet (finally got the money for it last Christmas, whoot lol -lame-), so everything here might not be accurate. Bear with me? Rated just in case, for mentions of shounen-ai (not yaoi, there's a difference!).

Disc; BlueFox doesn't own anything, all characters and settings rightfully belong to SquareEnix.

* * *

.Waiting.

It had been a year. Not a few days, a month, no–a damn _year._ Everyone had taken to the Remnants' leave differently: some embracing the change, some going into violence (so lost were they). For the people of Athlum, it was the former. Their faith in their Marquis had become far greater than their need for their guardian Remnant, the Valeria Heart. For those who resided in the castle, the ones who brought about the end to the Conqueror, it was a different story.

It wasn't the departure of the Remnants that took the toll on Athlum's Marquis and his generals. If anything, it was just one Remnant–a hybrid, of sorts. No, Rush Sykes was not just a Remnant. He was a warrior, a comrade, a loyal friend.

He was Rush.

Everyone felt his death (though no one dared to say that awful word) but none other than the one whom he was closest to, Athlum's own marquis. Rush had, simply put, become a vital part of David's life. Being the ruler of a city, he did not truly have any friends his own age. That is, until Rush came along, almost literally out of nowhere.

But now that smile was gone, taking with it all the brightness–the sun–and practically David's happiness as well. He governed his people well, doing his duties as he should…all without truly being there. Because to him, he was back to that day merely a year past, where Rush was. He wore a smile for his generals; he did not want to worry them. They worried anyway.

How long could their lord last at this rate? Sooner or later, they knew, he would have to come to terms with yet another dear person's death.

xxx

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Don't be silly. You want to see him again, don't you?"

"Of course, but–"

"Then I'm positive about this."

"Sneaking into the palace?!"

"My dear boy, do you remember to whom you're speaking to?" The woman scoffed, almost sounding insulted, if not for the grin on her lightly tanned face. Her face, save the lower half, was completely hidden from the world under the protection of her hood, parts of her blonde hair barely seen. "We will not get caught."

Her companion sighed but complied, knowing that he wasn't going to win. Not against her, anyway. "I've never had to sneak into the castle before."

"Neither have I." Without another word, she headed off, the male following behind, so unusually quiet. They had to go undetected, after all.

xxx

"Lord David."

The twenty year old ruler of Athlum stopped, but did not turn around. "What is it, Emmy?"

"If I may speak casually, sir."

"Of course."

"Stop moping already!" Not expecting that little outburst, the blond turned to look at his sister-figure, eyes blinking in surprise. "I know…we all know, you are putting that smile so as to not worry us. Because of that, we…you know. But truly, this is going too far." She took a step forward, concern evident in her russet eyes. "You have not slept in three days–don't even try and call those twenty minutes or less naps sleep–and it is truly starting to show; it cannot be good for you."

"Emmy–"

"David, please. _Please._ He would not have wanted you neglecting your health."

He turned away then, finding a piece of tapestry that adorned the wall oh so very interesting. "I know."

"Lord David–"

"Emmy." Any more words that wanted to spill from her lips were immediately blocked by the call of her name. A small, wistful smile was on David's face, though not even that reached his eyes. "Thank you for your concern. Truly. But I am fine."

The now year and a half matriarch of the Honeywell Clan frowned but did not say anything more. She did not want to push him too far, after all. "Very well then." She bowed and took her leave, wishing with all her heart that Rush would come back. Somehow.

David looked onto her retreating form before sighing. Yes, it was true he had not slept all that much the past few days. It was also true he kept his–what was it called? Depression?–to himself, no matter how fruitless it was.

He missed Rush. Terribly. The younger boy was truly the only friend he had around his age. His best friend.

Letting out another sigh, the now Duke of Athlum retreated to the garden his mother loved so much, the garden Emma had rebuilt. Here, he knew no one would bother him. Taking a seat on the bench deeper into the gardens, David merely gazed at the variety of flowers that gazed back at him, trying to make him smile. It wasn't working.

Closing his clear, ocean blue eyes, he allowed his mind to wander. Almost immediately, his thoughts converged onto that boy with messy black hair and bright, beautiful grey eyes. No, they were more silver than grey, for they shined with so much life and happiness, their color could not simply just be considered grey. Yes, silver would suffice(1).

"Rush…"

"Do you miss him that badly?"

David's eyes snapped open, his body up in an instant. That was no voice familiar within this castle (yet why did it _feel_ familiar?). Who could have possibly entered this part of the castle without his permission? Surely not one of his generals would allow a guest to enter the garden without his permission first. To his right, close to where the garden ended, was a girl dressed in Athlumian magus clothing. Athlumian only because of the symbol of Athlum on her right arm. Strange, it didn't seem like the symbol was on her clothing. Her skin?

"State your name and reason for entering," David said. He almost felt the grin on the figure's face as his question went unanswered, instead coming towards him. "Speak!"

"Can you not tell?" Female. "I am a Mage." She stated, stopping just a few meters away from the young lord. "And you are the Marquis of Athlum–no, the Duke, rather."

Now that she was closer, David felt…calmer, for some reason. He knew not why, and he wished to know. Her presence was so familiar, yet it felt so foreign all at once. He didn't know how to explain it. And it was because of this strange sensation that caused golden brows to come together in confusion.

"What does that–?"

"He'll come back." That was twice in one day he had been interrupted–a record. "For you." Wait…

"How do you know what happened to Rush?"

She continued on as if he did not speak. "Everyone could tell how much you two cared about each other. There's no point in denying that."

How dare she? Who did this person think she was? Speaking so casually with him–as if she personally knew him! But what frustrated him the most, however, was the fact that he could not bring himself to berate her. For the first time in the entire year, he was calmer than ever, his guard even lowered, all in the presence of this stranger.

"Why are you so afraid?" David did not know what she meant. "Are you afraid he won't come back? Or are you afraid that if he does, he won't feel the same?" she questioned, her head tilting to the side, reminding the blond of his same action at times. "Or are you afraid of the reaction of Athlum?"

He said nothing, for he truly did not know. Afraid? That he was not…right? In his position, he could not afford to be afraid. No, he was not afraid.

As if sensing his unsaid answer, the magus smiled slightly before it disappeared. "You…you have given everything to the people of Athlum, to those around you, for even the whole continent. No one can put it against you to be selfish. To be happy."

"But Rush is gone!" David couldn't help his outburst. Those were the words he had refused to say, to believe in, this past year. Despite hoping and waiting, there was some part in his mind–not his heart–that knew it was true. "Rush is…"

"He will come back, just as I said. Just because he had disappeared didn't mean he was completely gone."

Once again, a look of utmost confusion set itself on David's face. No one had spoken of the events of that day in clear detail, no one. No one knew of how Rush had…disappeared, nor did anyone know how exactly David and his generals defeated the Conqueror. "How do you…?" David questioned.

He felt, more than saw, her grin. "I am a Mage."

"That does not–"

"He heard you calling out to him, David. Yes, he'll return to his friends, his family, but more importantly, he wishes to return to _you_." She rested a hand upon her hip, absently mindedly reminding David of Rush's casual way of standing. "Or are you that dense, Lord David?"

Silence. Whether it be from the shock of her bluntness or the wanted truth in her words, David did not know. He just couldn't bring himself to utter a word. As if sensing this, the magus girl continued on,

"What do you think of Rush Sykes?"

David found his voice then. "He is a valiant warrior and a loyal friend." Is, not was.

"And?"

"And…" How he wished that girl could remove her hood. At least that way he could know if he was being manipulated by some sort of art. The eyes are the mirror to one's soul, after all. "And….he is everything I am not."

She tilted her head again, taking a step closer. "And by that you mean…?"

"You know what I mean." Even David was surprised at himself. To the magus, though, it meant the world. She smiled, for she heard all that she needed to hear. Hidden eyes looked past the former Marquis' shoulder. Her smile widened and she once more faced the ruler of Athlum.

"David, do you want Rush back?"

"More than anything." Not a second's hesitation.

"Then turn around."

Not knowing why he was listening to a stranger, turning his back on a possible enemy, David did as she said, catching Emmy's retreating back at the corner of his eye. What–or rather, who–took his focus, however, was the single figure in front of him, just a few meters away. A hood covered his head and half his face, but the clothes, the armor–it was all the same.

"…Rush?"

The figure smiled and raised a gloved hand, removing the hood and revealing the youth's smiling face. It hadn't changed.

"Hey, Dave."

* * *

So either you can stop reading here or continue on, since I couldn't decide where to end this for the life of me x.x

* * *

He was dreaming. Yes, dreaming. He had to be. This being in front of him was just a figment of his imagination and his lack of sleep bringing forth the image he wanted to see for so long before his eyes. Yes, that was it. Right? But the way this Rush stood, with just a bit more weight onto one leg, that lopsided smile and those messy, soft locks of black that framed that pale face, those eyes shining so warmly, happily…was his memory this grand or was he really real?

Too entranced by the other boy, David said nothing as he felt the magus come and stand by him, her gaze also on the other boy. "He isn't going anywhere, David."

Not wanting to look away, lest he be proven that Rush wasn't really there, David simply asked one of the two things that were on his mind. "Who…are you?"

"I told you, I am a Mage." She stepped away from the Duke, toward the boy who looked and sounded so much like Rush. "This is the least I could do for you, David, for putting you and your forefathers through so much suffering." And she felt the recognition finally forming on the young ruler's face. Continuing forward, she only stopped her gait when the black-haired boy was right beside her. "Take care of him, Rush. You of all people know he needs to learn to be selfish, for his own happiness."

And like David, Rush's gaze never left the other's form, even whilst answering, "Yes, I know. And thank you…Kellendros."

A wistful smile crossed her face, her still luminescent glowing eyes finally peering into the gardens. "No, Rush. Thank _you_." And she disappeared, departing for her home in millions of glowing lights.

No sooner did she disappear did that trance David had been placed under broke. Rush was here. This wasn't a dream. But what if it really was? He just didn't want to wake up, then, if that was the case.

Strong, protective arms wrapped around him then, pulling him into their embrace. Instinctively, David tensed, but as soon as he did, he relaxed. Rush was the only one allowed to hold him like this. The only one.

"Stop thinking so much, Dave," Rush chuckled, running his fingers through golden locks. "Relax. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Crystal blue orbs softened at the words, that sincere smile that only so few had seen there for all to see. David wrapped his own arms around the younger boy, holding him as close as he could, as if were to let go, he would disappear once more.

"Rush…"

-end.

* * *

(1) I don't think Rush's eyes are actually silver(aren't they brown?), but hey that's why it's called fanfic, right ?

Grawr you FF, messing up my formats -shakes fist- RR?


End file.
